


one step at a time (just you and i)

by imdepresssedd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, i cannot even begin to stress just how much dumb bitch energy this fic exudes, idk how to tag this shit help me, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdepresssedd/pseuds/imdepresssedd
Summary: If this were anyone else, he would have let them know exactly how he felt. He probably would have already been in a relationship with them by now. He certainly wouldn't have let it get this far.But, for some fucked up reason, the idea of telling him how he feels about him is the scariest thing in the world. Scarier than anything else he can possibly imagine.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	one step at a time (just you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to another fic that sounded WAY cuter and made MUCH more sense in my head hope you enjoy xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're playing a game - something you should never do when you're drunk, at least in George's opinion. It's a stupid game, a nonsensical mix between 20 questions and truth or dare that he can't see ending well in any timeline. But it's only him and Alex playing, so it can't be  _ that _ bad.

It goes like this: One of them asks the other a question. They have to answer that question truthfully, and if they don't, a dare has to be carried out.

"Okay, next question," Alex grins, cold bottle pressed against his cheek. "D'you have a crush on anyone?"

George rolls his eyes. "Wow. Are you 12?"

Alex just grins at him. "So you  _ do  _ have a crush. Who is it?"

"Never said that, did I." George can feel his heart-rate quickening. He knows his face is heating up, and it most definitely isn't solely thanks to the alcohol swimming around his system.

Alex laughs out loud, pokes his own cheek - he's dopey when he's drunk. "But you're all red. So you're definitely thinkin' of whoever it is. Tell meeeeeeee."

There's a pause as George lets himself think. In all fairness, he never thought he would - have a 'crush' on anyone, that is. He doesn't do crushes. If he likes someone, he approaches them, expresses his interest and asks them out. If he's rejected then so be it, he'll get over it, he'll find someone else. He most definitely doesn't pine.

But then, all of a sudden, Alex took that perceived reality and morphed it into something entirely new - something George had never envisioned. If this were anyone else, he would have let them know exactly how he felt. He probably would have already been in a relationship with them by now. He certainly wouldn't have let it get this far.

But, for some fucked up reason, the idea of telling him how he feels about him is the scariest thing in the world. Scarier than anything else he can possibly imagine.

He can't tell Alex he's got a  _ crush,  _ that he's pining. That's not what Alex had asked anyway, not initially at least. He just asked if he  _ had  _ a crush. And, well, he has to tell the truth, doesn't he?

"Yeah, alright," he shrugs, as casually as he can muster. "I do."

Alex's eyes widen. "Who?! Tell me whoooooo."

George huffs. "I'm not telling you  _ 'whoooooo',"  _ he mocks. "You only get one question. That's the game, innit."

"At least gimme a clue. Do I know 'em?"

He thinks. Then, hesitantly, "Yes. Technically. No more questions, now you're just cheatin'."

There's another brief pause. "Okay, I dare you to call them. Right now."

"What? No! That's not how the game works! I answered your question."

"Y'think this game has actual  _ rules?"  _ Alex snorts. "Call them. Since you said we know them 'n'all, phone 'em and let 'em know how you feel. You have to, it's a  _ dare _ ." He says the word  _ dare _ quieter than the rest of the sentence, his eyes full of mischief. He looks so fucking smug, George thinks he could strangle him.

Alex is considerably more drunk than George is, and it shows. But George is pretty drunk, too. So, he says fuck it. "Fine."

His phone is buried somewhere in the cracks of the sofa and it takes more than a little effort to fish it out. Alex laughs at him the entire time.

It takes a couple tries to unlock it, his hands far too uncoordinated in his drunkenness to get it right the first time. He gets it eventually, and then he's in his contacts, and the corners of his vision are blurry and his chest feels fuzzy as he glances briefly up at an anticipated Alex.

It's nothing but pure liquid courage stirring him on as he presses Alex's contact and hits the call button.

It doesn't seem to register for a few seconds. Alex is too distracted waiting for George's crush to answer the bloody phone, it seems.

Then, he's looking down at his own phone, vibrating on his lap. He picks it up - did he even read the caller ID? - and answers it, slurring a greeting. "Hello? M'busy right now so this  _ better _ be important."

George wants to roll his eyes, wants to grab his shoulders and shake them. "Hi," he says into the phone, feeling more and more pathetic as time passes.

Alex frowns, looks up at him. "I'm literally right next to you, why'd you call  _ me?" _

George - yet again - suppresses the urge to throttle him. "God, you're stupid," he mutters. "You dared me to call my crush. Remember?"

The room falls silent around them and George waits. Waits for Alex's clouded brain to connect the dots, make the connection. It feels like forever, but he knows how time can stretch when you're nervous.

Then there's a shift in Alex's eyes, and he's blinking slowly, and George knows that he knows, and it takes everything in him not to bolt upright and make a run for it.

He waits again, this time for rejection. For Alex to laugh at him, maybe.

"Is this a prank?" is what he says instead. George could say yes, could definitely play this off as a joke. He could burst into laughter right now, point at Alex's face and go on about how he can't  _ believe  _ he almost fell for it. He could definitely do that.

"No. Not a prank."

Alex sucks in a short breath, one that George wouldn't have heard if he wasn't glued to his every move in that moment. "Dare me to call my crush," Alex says, his tone urgent, fingers already tapping away at his phone.

"What?"

"Do it. Dare me."

Jesus, he feels like a 12 year old. "Okay. I dare you to call your crush."

George's phone is ringing in his hand before he's even finished his sentence. Alex is smiling at him and the smile is so big that George thinks it  _ has  _ to hurt.

"God, we're so  _ stupid." _

"Answer the phone, then!" Alex urges him. George does.

The liquid courage is no longer coursing through George's veins but it's alright - he doesn't think he needs it anymore. Even as he's putting his phone back down and leaning forward and cupping Alex's cheek and pressing their lips together. It's far from perfect, because they're still drunk and they're both smiling like idiots so it's especially difficult, but George thinks he'd relive this moment for the rest of time if he could.

Maybe playing dumb games drunk with your even more drunk flatmate  _ can _ end well, at least in this particular timeline. And maybe,  _ just _ maybe, crushing and pining can be worth it, at least sometimes. George won't admit he's wrong just yet, though - maybe in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> going to obamaland for my birthday in a few months if anyone wants to come rsvp me :3


End file.
